max is back
by fangs girl17
Summary: what happens when max and fang were kids and max moved away? seven years later fang has a girlfriend and there are some new neighbors? will sparks fly or will there be a change in heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok if u read this story before it's because one of my friends gave me their story to do new chapters for it.**

**Fang: let's just get to the story.**

**Me: fine… WAIT!**

**Fang: what?**

**Me: You just said a full sentence!**

**Fang: who cares? She does not own anything so start reading!**

**Me: fine**

MPOV  
>"Max, are you read?" Mom called.<br>Ugghhh, we're moving, AGAIN! We live in peaceful town in Arizona, but now  
>we're moving to sunny California! Note the sarcasm there.<br>We're moving because Jeb is a scientist and he experiments in labs all over  
>the United States. By "we", I mean my family. Angel, Ella, Me, Mom, and Jeb,<br>my so-called "Dad". He's my biological father but left when I was really  
>young. He came back years later when I was 4 and started living with us. By<br>then, Ella was born to another man and Mom didn't have Angel yet. Mom is a vet  
>so it's pretty easy to get a job whenever we move.<br>My name is Maximum Ride. I'm so glad Mom let me legally change my name. I'm 14  
>years old, Ella is 12, and my adorable little sister Angel is 6. Her name<br>really suits her.

"Max!"

"I'm coming Mom!" I screamed as I trotted down the stairs.  
>The house is eerily empty. All the furniture is now in the moving truck. I ran<br>to our car. Jeb is driving the moving truck and Mom is driving me and my  
>sisters in the black Honda Element. Ella's sitting on the left, Angel in the<br>middle and I'm on the right. Before I know it, the steady vibration of the  
>moving car lulled me to sleep.<p>

"Oh my gosh! This neighborhood is so rich! The houses are HUGE!" someone  
>screamed.<br>I jolted awake and stared out the window blankly.  
>"Wow Max, hold your horses. We're not even at the house yet. Don't get too<br>excited." Ella told me. I rolled my eyes in response. I guess sarcasm runs in  
>the family, huh.<br>"its okay, Max", my sweet little baby said, "I'm not sarcastic."  
>God, she's like a freakin' mind reader. (Oh the irony XD)<br>The car halted to a stop, breaking me out of my reverie  
>"Here we are kids. Our beautiful new home is going to be perfect."<br>Yeah, that's exactly what she said the last 4 times we moved.

Whoa . This house is freakin huge! My room is now the size of the living room  
>in my old house. The walls are a dark navy blue and purple. My bed is a queen<br>size. The comforters are gray while the pillows are white. I have my own  
>bathroom! Yes! No more sharing with those fashionistas I call sisters.<br>Wow. Mom was right. This house is beautiful. The whole town is. Jeb might have  
>some use after all.<br>I looked out the window and my eyes widened. What I saw in the neighbors' yard  
>scarred me for life. A mysterious emo was playing tonsil hockey with a slutty<br>dressed red-head.  
>Ugghhh. I think I'm going to barf. I have a feeling they are the "it" couple.<br>Just great. Now one of them is my neighbor. I caught Emo Boy's (Hmm. I'll call  
>him that now) attention and- what the heck? He freakin winked at me! What a<br>sexist pig! He's practically doing "it", with Miss.  
>I-like-wearing-super-short-shorts-and-low-cut-tank-tops, here and he actually<br>bothers to hit on me? The nerve of some people.  
>Walking down the hallway, I passed Angel's cotton candy pink room and Ella's<br>lavender room. I still think my room's the best. As I walked down the stairs,  
>the doorbell rang.<br>"Max! Angel! Ella! Come downstairs! The neighbors are here!"  
>I quickly spun around and tried making a run for it to my room but Angel and<br>Ella grabbed both of my arms. Man, for such skinny girls, they are really  
>strong when they want to be. Dragging me down the stairs, they sat on either<br>side of me on our new couch. When I looked up I was flabbergasted

**I want five reviews before I update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**It would be fan talking right now but just for the fun of it I tied him up so haha!**

**So disclaimer I don't own any thing. (Big tear) **

FPOV

Next door, I saw a moving truck and black Honda pull up the driveway. Oh yeah.  
>The new neighbors are moving in today.<br>Walking into the backyard with a bowl of chips and a couple cans of diet coke,  
>my girlfriend, Lissa, sauntered over.<br>"Are those fat free, low sodium, carb free chips?" Lissa questioned in her  
>annoying nasally voice. God. This girl is as skinny as a stick and she's on a<br>diet.  
>"Sorry baby, I ran out of those a while ago."<br>"Well go out and buy some then! How am I supposed to eat? I'm a human and  
>humans need to eat!" There goes the screeching. I have no idea why I'm with<br>her anyways. Well she is the hottest girl in school. I do have to keep my rep  
>up, you know.<br>"Fang! Are you even listening to me?"  
>Time to turn on the charm Fang.<br>Then, I attacked my mouth to hers. She immediately forgot everything and it  
>turned into a make-out session.<br>But soon after, my senses were on alert. I felt a penetrating gaze pointed in  
>my direction. Looking up, I caught the chocolate brown eyes of a girl I never<br>met before. She must be the new girl. And let me tell you, she's beautiful.  
>Standing there at the window, her eyes were glinting from the sunlight.<br>I winked at her and you can practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.  
>A mysterious sense of familiarity is nagging at the back of my mind. The girl<br>with locks of brown and gold turned around and left me wondering about her.  
>Man, did she make a good first impression.<br>"Babe, we have to go meet the new neighbors now" I remembered, pulling away  
>from Lissa.<br>Taking out my black iPhone, I texted Iggy to come over. He lived on the other  
>side of the new neighbors' house.<br>Soon enough, we were walking next door with my adopted sister, Nudge, and  
>Iggy's brother, the Gasman, or Gazzy for short.<p>

I rang the doorbell and a middle aged Hispanic woman opened the door.  
>"Oh you children must be the neighbors."<br>"Yeah! I'm Nudge, that's Fang and his girlfriend Lissa, and that's Gazzy and  
>his brother Iggy. I was adopted into Fang's family when I was 2. Our parents<br>couldn't make it right now. They said they will come later. Do you have any  
>children? If you do we can be the best of friends. Even like sisters! I've<br>always wanted a sister. I mean Fang is a great brother and everything but-"  
>Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth. "Uhm, sorry about that. I'm Iggy and that<br>was Nudge. This is my brother Gazzy and the dark silent one over there is  
>Fang. His girlfriend is Lissa."<br>"Well, you guys can call me Dr. Martinez or Dr.M. Max! Angel! Ella! Come  
>downstairs! The neighbors are here!"<br>Looking at the stairs, I saw the blonde and brown haired girl getting dragged  
>down the stairs by two girls. One has blonde curly hair with big blue eyes and<br>the other with straight black and brown hair with bangs and dark brown eyes.  
>They were all tall and skinny, like models out of a magazine.<br>They finally got down the stairs and sat on the couch, flanking the brown and  
>blonde haired girl. She looked up and shock was clearly written on her face.<br>It looked like she was going to pass out.  
>"Ella, Angel, Max. Introduce yourselves to our neighbors."<p>

MPOV

I can't believe it. Is it really them? It was my turn to introduce myself.  
>"I'm Max and if any of you try anything funny, I'll kick your butts into next<br>week." I said standing up. Mom shot me a warning glance. I already hated the  
>red-head. Next, Ella and Angel introduced themselves. Angel was adorable of<br>course.  
>Once everyone introduced themselves, Angel and Ella already made great friends<br>with Nudge. They went to show her around the house.  
>That left me with Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and that **, Lissa.<br>"Sooo, uhhh. Do you guys want to go to my room? It's really cool but I still  
>have to redecorate it."<br>I got mumbles of yeah, sure and whatever in reply. Leading them up to my room,  
>I kept on feeling a strong gaze on my back and the skin on my neck stood on<br>end. Fang didn't change one bit. But since when did he have a girlfriend? Does  
>he still remember me? His face is still as impassive as ever. What about<br>Iggy? He looks the same. But something is wrong with his eyes. They were  
>cloudier than last time i saw him. Nudge and Gazzy clearly grew a lot.<br>We finally got to my room and that was when I started interrogating them.

**Do you like it? I hope so! I will update once I get five reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Goody a new chapter! Enjoy and thanks for such for the review from… **

**sock puppets r evil: you are so right sock puppets are evil**

**sesshy'sfavotitegirl: thanks so much! **

**Feelslikeflying47 : you must really like this story**

**Me444:I will try my best**

**Galelover8: I am a gale lover also! He is so hot!**

**Robert de spaz: thanks and I love your pen name! **

MPOV

we were all lounging around my room. Me and Gazzy on my bed, Iggy and Fang on  
>the bean bags, and Lissa sitting on my desk chair.<br>"Hey, Gazzy. How've you been?" I asked him.  
>Gazzy looked at me, confusion written all over his face.<br>He didn't remember me. Well, he was pretty young when I left but we hung out  
>all the time. I used to go over his house to hang out with Iggy every day.<br>Looking around, I saw everyone was confused, besides Fang of course. He has  
>that emotional mask on, of course. But then, recognition flashed through<br>Fang's eyes. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but soon went back to his  
>impassive face. So he does recognize me! But he isn't saying anything about<br>it.  
>"What's going on?" Iggy questioned.<br>"I-I-Iggy? Do you remember me?"

"Huh?"

"Remember Iggs? Paleview Elementary School? Mrs. Carlson? The stink bomb you  
>made "accidentally" exploded in 2nd grade?"<br>"Wait. MAX? How long has it been? Like 9 years?"  
>I was practically beaming at his words. I nodded but he didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Max?"

"I nodded, Iggy."  
>"Oh, uhm, right, I'm blind now."<br>My face automatically fell to a frown.  
>"What? Why?"<br>Silence was my answer. Questions flooded my mind. Iggy probably changed a lot  
>since then. He's so tall now. I remember when we first met; he was just that<br>scrawny, pale pyro that was the jokester of the school. Now, his strawberry  
>blonde hair is long and he even has bangs. He also looks really well built.<br>"It's okay Max, I'm not fully blind and I still build bombs and everything! I  
>even enhanced the stink bomb from years ago, with help from my little pyro<br>brother here."  
>Mouth agape, I was staring at Gazzy while he smiled sheepishly at me.<br>"I thought I told you," I teased, "to never follow in your brother's  
>footsteps!"<br>"Max? I think I remember you now."  
>"That's good Gazzy," I said, laughing.<br>Now that I look at it, we were all smiling, meaning me, Gazzy, and Iggy of  
>course. Lissa and Fang look as confused as ever. I guess it's time to work on<br>Fang now. It'll be easier since obviously he remembers me. Boy was I wrong.

FPOV

sitting on the bean bags next to Iggy, I can't quite understand why Max looks  
>so familiar. The way her golden locks sweep around her face was just<br>enchanting. Woah. Snap out of it Fang. You have a girlfriend already. Max was  
>talking to Gazzy as if she knew him. Yeah right, like she'll ever fit in to a<br>place like this.  
>"I-I-Iggy? Do you remember me?" What? How does she know Iggy?<br>Listening intently, it seems like Max knew Iggy ever since they were little.  
>She even knew him before me! I thought I was her first best friend, not Iggy!<br>Watching them, they were all laughing, as if Max never moved away and they  
>were young again. I never saw Iggy like this, well, ever. Max sure has an<br>effect on him.  
>"Fang, what about you?"<br>Looking up at her, I raised my eyebrow an eighth of an inch, questioningly,  
>knowing she will fully understand what I mean.<br>"Don't you remember me Fang? I know you do. I can read you like an open  
>book."<br>Everyone in the room gasped.  
>"What?" Max wondered, "Why is everyone so silent?"<br>"Because Max! No one can read Fang!" Lissa huffed, jealously might I add.  
>"Well, I can and I know Fang remembers me!"<br>"What are you talking about Max? I just met you." I replied.  
>"No! I know you remember me Fang! You even gave me this fang necklace the day<br>I moved." She said as she ran to a small box and took out that worn out  
>leather necklace from so many years ago. "Heck, I gave you the nickname, Fang,<br>Nicholas Walker."  
>I just sat there in silence, until the door burst open. Angel and Nudge were<br>standing there.  
>"OHMIGOSH FANG! ANGEL WAS MY BEST FRIEND UNTIL SHE MOVED! REMEMBER? WE USED TO<br>BE NEIGHBORS WITH ANGEL AND MAX LIKE 7 YEARS AGO! AND YOU KNOW ANGEL DIDN'T  
>CHANGE A BIT! SHE STILL LOVES THE COLOR PINK AND FASHION LIKE ME! YAY! AND YOU<br>AND MAX USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS-" Well that was Nudge, of course, getting cut  
>off by Max running out of the room and slamming the door.<br>Lissa, Iggy, and Gazzy were staring at me with wide eyes.  
>"Man, Fang! You couldn't admit that you knew Max?" exclaimed Iggy, walking out<br>of the room, probably to go and find Max, "What is wrong with you?"

MPOV

Boom! Boom! Running down the stairs, I found out we had a gym! Having a good  
>punch usually calmed my nerves. Light and soft footsteps sounded the room.<br>Mixed with my heavy panting, it was like an orchestra. The person grabbed my  
>shoulder and I aruptly spun around landing a perfectly aimed roundhouse kick<br>to its head. Expecting it to be Fang, I looked up and realized my intruder was  
>Iggy, now laying on the floor, with a broken nose spewing blood.<br>"Wow Max, you sure know how to hurt a guy. Just like old times, eh?" Even when  
>he's hurt, he's still speaking Sarcasm.<br>"Iggy! You know not to sneak up on me! Are you okay?"  
>"Guess you haven't changed at all, Maxie." He replied, standing up and<br>pinching my cheeks. And guess what? That deserved him a smack applied to the  
>face.<br>"Ugghhhh. You just kicked me there! I haven't been in this much pain since the  
>day you left." After realizing what he said, he quickly covered his mouth.<br>"Uhhhh, I meant the day you left to go on vacation. Yeah that's right. And  
>like you punched me because I made fun of you, remember?"<br>"Hmmmm…. No. I don't. Whatever. Why are you here?"  
>"I just wanted to see how your doing…."<br>"Why would I be doing bad? Nothing's going on."  
>"Max! You stormed out of the room and started beating up that poor punching<br>bag over there. Obviously, something is wrong!" He was sitting up straight  
>now, with me crouching down next to him.<br>"Maybe you were wrong! Maybe I did change! Who are you to know how I'm  
>feeling!"<br>"Well, I thought we were best friends." Iggy whispered. Now that softened me  
>up a bit.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry Igs. We are, it's just…. I know Fang remembers me. He's just  
>too idiotic to admit it." I said, going to sit against the wall. Iggy walked<br>over to me right away and sat down next to me.  
>"Well Max, I've known Fang for 3 years now, and let me tell you, I still can't<br>read him like you do. He was probably shocked that someone could break his  
>emotional shield so easily. And especially since you guys didn't see each other<br>for 7 years! But, I'll always admit I know you, Maximum Ride" Soon after his  
>little speech, I was pulled to my feet and embraced in a warm hug. Out of the<br>corner of my eye, I saw a flash of black. Staring, my eyes locked with Fang's  
>and his face was stone hard. Nothing shone through those dark eyes as he<br>turned to leave.

**Haha I did a pretty good job right! I will update as soon as there are 9 more reviews! **

**FANG: by the way thanks for not letting me get my head shaved! **

**Me: if they don't review 9 times you get your head, arms, legs, and chest shaved!**

**Fang: WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!**

**ME: oh cant I! Insert evil laugh here!**

**FANG :HELP ME! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I know you were very excited because you thought it was an update but I don't think many people really want to read this story so I don't know if I'm going to keep writing this story tell me what you think in your revews.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I decided that I will keep updating this story. I will try to make the chapters longer and I will try hard to keep this story going…I will update soon I will update at least once before the end of this month. Thank you all for supporting me and my writing I will update soon.

-fangs girl17


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own maximum ride James Patterson does.

Fang pov

I felt bad about what I did to max and lying to her so I left after Iggy to go try and find her. I turned a corner after Iggy. After a while I lost Iggy. Then I heard a crash and went in the direction that I heard the crash. When I got there I saw Iggy standing up with a bloody nose. Max must have punched him or something. Then Iggy hugged her! Max looked up and she saw me staring at her. I met her eyes for a second and then I bolted. I ran back up to max's room.

"Let's go Lissa." I said walking over to her and grabbing her hand.

"We need to go to the store and get some food that I can eat. I mean I you don't want me to starve to death now do you fangy" Lissa said clinging to my arm.

"Anything for you babe" I said walking out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw nudge, Ella and angel glaring daggers at me.

"Where are you going fang?" nudge asked still glaring at me like she wanted to kill me.

"To the store so I get my amazing girlfriend something to eat." I replied

Before she had time to respond I grabbed Lissa's arm and pulled her out of the room. I walked down the first hallway that I saw. I kept going down random hallways until we reached the living room. When I got there I saw Iggy and max in the kitchen. I tried to walk by them quietly so that they wouldn't notice me but of course Lissa had to make sure that everyone knew that she was there. She walked loudly to the door I mentally slapped myself for not telling Lissa to be quiet.

Where are you guys going? Max asked

I looked into her deep brown eyes and I kind of lost my train of thought. Once I snapped out of it I heard Lissa saying we're going to the store to get some food.

We have cookies if you want some! Max said smiling.

Her smile was mesmerizing. When we were younger she smiled a lot. But somehow she seemed different. I knew things had changed she was older and she seemed tougher.

HOW DARE YOU OFFER ME FOOD THAT COULD MAKE ME GAIN WIGHT! Lissa screeched at max.

Her face was red and she was angry. She looked like she was about to kill max right on the spot. This was not going to be good and I knew that for sure. How do I know that you ask? I have seen it many times before. And every time this happens someone always seems to get punched

I AM ON A VERY SERIOUS DIET! I AM SO FAT AND I NEED TO KEEP MY FIGURE! I USED TO BE A SIZE 1 AND NOW I AM A SIZE 3 AND I WILL NOT HAVE THAT! I AM A SIZE ONE AND I AM GOING TO STAY THAT WAY FOR THE REST OF ME LIFE UNLESS I EAT THOSE GROSS FAT FILLED COOKIES! I AM NOT GOING TO TURN INTO SOME FAT THING LIKE YOU ARE! I AM GOING TO BE A HOT MODEL AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANYTHING STOPV ME FROM DOING THET ESPICALLY NOT YOUR COOKIES OR YOUR FAT SELF! Lissa screeched at max.

Max just kind of stared at her then she did something that I did not expect she grabbed a cookie from the plate walked over to Lissa. Lissa stood her ground she had no clue what was coming for her though.

Even I would have run away from max. I thought to myself

Max walked up to her grabbed her face and stuffed the cookie in her mouth. max spun on her heel and started to walk away. Lissa of course disgusted by the sugary goodness spit out the cookie all over Max's back. Max being the fighter turned around and immediately started punching Lissa repeatedly in the stomach.

I ran over to them and grabbed max around the waist and pulled her off Lissa. There was a coat closet near the door I opened the door and threw her inside. Before she could get out I put a chair against it. Lissa was standing now. I grabbed her hand and ran out of there. But not before telling Iggy to let her out when we are gone.

Max pov.

I WAS IN A CLOSET! A COAT CLOSET! I started pounding on the door but when no one opened the door I got angry. I took a step back and was surprised I didn't hit a wall. I turned around to see a massive walk in coat closet. I didn't want to be stuck in here so I decided to kick the door down. I mean my mom would be pissed about it but I needed to get out I kicked the door as hard as I could it fell over the second my foot made impact.

MAX WHERE ARE YOU?! Ella and Nudge yelled with angel trailing behind them. When they turned the corner and saw me they all ran over to me and hugged me.

"Fang left" angel said looking up at me.

I bent down to her height "I know" I told her.

I saw we go after him. Nudge said with a devious look in her face.

Yea ella and angel chimed in.

We need to get him back. Ella said smiling and I know just how to do it. Ella and nudge looked at each other smiling.

"Fine I replied we can get him back." I replied to the three evil little girls that were in front of me.

Just then my mom walked in the room

MAXIMUM RIDE MARTINEZ WE HAVE BEEN THIS HOUSE FOR NOT EVEN A FULL DAY AND YOU ALREADY BROKE SOMETHING! She screamed glaring at me.

In my defense I was locked in there. I said trying to act like I did nothing wrong.

My mom seemed to calm down after I told her that." Fine just go to the store and get the stuff to fix it by now I am sure you know what you need to get to fix the door you have broken so many I should not be surprised by it anymore"

"Do we need any groceries mom?" Ella asked smiling and trying to look all innocent. Of course I knew she was acting. I had seen her do it so many times. But of course mom was oblivious to it.

"Yea we need a couple of things." Mom replied looking at Ella

"Since we're going out we could pick them up if you want." Ella said smiling. Nudge and angel just nodded at my mom.

"That would be great thanks honey." mom said as she gave Ella a hug.

As soon as mom walked away to get the list the 3 little demons looked up at me

"To the food store!" they all said together grinning like crazy people.


End file.
